Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices including a curved display panel have been known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-86560). This type of display device is called a curved display. The display panel is made using a thin film substrate. The display panel is bonded to a curved covering member for protecting a display surface. Display on a curved surface is implemented by the display panel bonded to the curved covering member.
The display panel is fixed to a backlight while being bonded to the covering member. The backlight is bonded to the covering member at a position surrounding the display panel. A bonding layer has an opening through which a flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter, abbreviated as “FPC” in some cases) is drawn to the outside. However, when the opening is provided to the bonding layer, a foreign substance may enter from the outside through the opening, or light of the backlight may leak to the outside. If any defect is detected, the display device is subjected to disassembling work (rework processing). When the covering member is firmly bonded to the backlight, the disassembling work is difficult to perform.